malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Gardens of the Moon in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics.The DP from a UK MMPB edition was used as original DP - other editions may vary Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. A * A'Karonys, High Mage to the Empress ♦ * Agent in Genabaris, unnamed empire contactGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3 * Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness (referred to only) (full appearance) * Antsy, Sergeant 7th squad, Bridgeburners ♦ * Aragan, Staff Sergeant in Itko Kan ♦ * Assassin High House Shadow, a card in the Deck of Dragons B * Baran, a Hound of Shadow ♦ * Baruk, a High AlchemistGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6 ♦ * Bellurdan, High Mage to the Empress * Berrute, a guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20 ♦ * Blind, a Hound of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 12 ♦ * Blues, Corporal, Sixth Blade of the Crimson GuardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 * Boruld, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group ♦ C * Caladan Brood, the warlord, opposing the Malazan armies in the North Campaign (referred to only) (full appearance)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10 * Calot, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, Tattersail's lover * Cannig Tol, a Kron T'lan Imass Clan Leader (referred to only) * Captain High House Light, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Captain (Itko Kan), unnamed Captain in Itko Kan ♦ * Challice D'Arle, daughter of Estraysian D'ArleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 13 * Chert, an unlucky bully ♦ * Circle Breaker, an agent of the Eel ♦ * Coll, a drunk, regular at the Phoenix Inn * The Rope/Cotillion, Companion of Shadowthrone and Patron of Assassins * Cowl, a High Mage in the Crimson Guard (referred to only) ♦ * Crippled God, the Chained One (referred to only) * Crokus Younghand, a young thiefGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5 * Crone, a Great Raven and servant to Anomander Rake * Crown, card in the Deck of Dragons D * D'rek, a goddess (referred to only) * Dancer, the Emperor's chief adviser, assassinated by Laseen (referred to only) * Dashtal, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Dassem Ultor, the First Sword of Empire, killed outside Y'Ghatan, Seven Cities (referred to only) * Derudan, a Witch of Tennes * Dessembrae, Hood's Warrior (referred to only) * Detoran, 7th Squad (referred to only) * Doan, a Hound of Shadow * Dujek Onearm, High Fist, Malazan Armies, Genabackis Campaign (referred to only) (full appearance) E * The Eel, a rumored master-spy * Eitholos Ilm, Logros clan chieftain (referred to only) * Ektalm, second to last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings (referred to only) * Estraysian D'Arle, a rival of Turban Orr F * Feder, councilman ♦ * Felisin, Ganoes Paran's younger sister (referred to only) * Fiddler, 9th Squad, a sapper * Fingers, Sixth Blade of the Crimson Guard * Fisher, renowned bard (referred to only) G * Galad Ketan, a Logros T'lan Imass (referred to only) * Gamet, House Guard and veteranGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 * Ganoes Stabro Paran, a noble-born officer in the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue * Ganrod, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Gorlas Vidikas, a young man (referred to only) * Grallin, Lord of the Deep Waters (referred to only)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19 H * Hairlock, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, an unpleasant rival of Tayschrenn * Hedge, 9th Squad, a sapper * Herald of High House Death, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Hood, God of death (referred to only) * Horult, a night-hunter * Hunters, unknown assassins * Hurtle, a great Raven I * Icarium, Builder of the Wheel of Ages in Darujihistan (referred to only) * Ilgrand Lender, Kanese loanshark (referred to only) * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn J * Jekaral, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Jorrick Sharplance, a Crimson Guard Officer (referred to only) * Jurrig Denatte, Guild of Assassins Clan Leader (referred to only) K * Corporal Kalam, 9th Squad, an ex-Claw from Seven Cities * Kallor, Brood's second in command * Prince K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Emperor Kellanved, the founder of the Empire, assassinated by Laseen (referred to only) * Kig Aven, a T'lan Imass Clan Leader (referred to only) * Kilava Onass, Logros Bonecaster (referred to only) * Kin Clip, a great Raven ♦ * Knight High House Dark, card in the Deck of Dragons * Korlat, a night-hunter and blood-kin to SerratGardens of the Moon, Chapter 24 * K'rul, an Elder God, the Maker of PathsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7 ♦ * Kruppe, a man of false modesty * Krute of Talient, agent of the Guild of Assassins L * Lady of Beggars, a goddess (referred to only) ♦ * Empress Laseen, Ruler of the Malazan Empire formerly 'Surly' * Letastte, third to last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings (referred to only) * Lim, a councilman and ally of Turban Orr, Lady Simtal's lover ♦ * Logros, Commander of the T'lan Imass Clans serving the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Lord of the Galayn, a demon LordGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 * Lorn, Adjunct to the Empress M * Mallet, 9th Squad, the squad healer (referred to only) (full appearance) * Mammot, a High Priest of D'riss and eminent scholar, uncle to Crokus * Mappo, Icarium's companion (referred to only) * Mason High House Death, card in the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4 * Meese, a regular at the Phoenix Inn * Mhybe, a Rhivi woman * Moby, a pet * Mother Dark, Goddess Queen of the Tiste Andii (referred to only) * Murillio, a courtier N * Nedurian, former 2nd Army mage cadre commander (referred to only) * Nightchill, High Sorceress to the Empire O * Ocelot, Rallick Nom's Clan Leader * Olar Ethil, Logros Bonecaster (referred to only) * Onak Shendok, a Logros T'lan Imass (referred to only) * Onos T'oolan, a clanless warriorGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9♦ * Oponn, the Twin Jesters of Chance and a card in the Deck of Dragons * Orb, card in the Deck of Dragons * Orfantal, a night-hunter * Lady Orr, wife of councilman Turban Orr * Osserc, Elder god (referred to only) P * Pallick, a Hound of Shadow (referred to only) * Pannion Seer, a Prophet Tyrant ruling the Pannion Domin (referred to only) * Parald, a High Mage of the cabal (referred to only) * Pearl, a Korvalah demon * Picker, 7th Squad * Pran Chole, a Bonecaster (shaman) of the Kron T'lan ImassGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11 Q * Quick Ben, 9th Squad, a Seven Cities Mage R * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant * Rallick Nom, an assassin in the Guild * Rellock, Sorry's father (referred to only) * Rigga, a wax-witch and Seer * Roald, a servant * Rood, a Hound of Shadow (referred to only) (full appearance)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15 * Rusty, 3rd Squad sergeant (referred to only) S * Sandenay, last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings (referred to only) * Scurve, the barman at the Poenix Inn * Serrat, second-in-command to Rake * Shadowthrone/Ammanas, Ruler of the Warren of Shadow ♦ * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Silanah, an Eleint and companion to Anomander Rake (referred to only) (full appearance) * Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn * Simtal, Lady of Simtal Estate ♦ * Soldier High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * Sorry, 9th Squad, a deadly killer in the guise of a young girl * Spindle, 7th Squad, mage (referred to only) * Stillis, Captain of the Guard, Simtal EstateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 * Sulty, a serving woman * Surly, Laseen's old name when Commander of the Claw T * Talo Krafar, an assassin of Jurrig Denatte's Clan * Tattersail, Cadre Sorceress, 2nd Army, a reader of the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2 * Tavore, Ganoes' sister (middle-child) * Tayschrenn, High Mage to the Empress * Tholis, a High Mage of the cabal (referred to only) * Throne (Unaligned), a card in the Deck of Dragons * Toc (the Elder), disappeared in Laseen's purges of the Old Guard (referred to only) * Toc the Younger, scout, 2nd Army, a Claw agent badly scarred at the Siege of Pale * Topper, Commander of the Claw * Travale, a pious soldier of the cabal (referred to only) * Trotts, 9th Squad, a Barghast warrior (referred to only) (full appearance) * Turban Orr, a powerful councilman, Simtal's lover V * Vildron, a city guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 18 * Virgin High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * Vorcan, Mistress of the Guild (also known as the Master of Assassins) (referred to only) (full appearance)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 W * Sergeant Whiskeyjack, 9th Squad, past commander of the 2nd Army Notes and References de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Gardens of the Moon Category:Extended Dramatis Personae